


remember me

by JustKeepWriting



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Amnesiac Reader, F/M, Gender Netural Reader, M/M, hop upon the angst train ahoy!, i felt like writing something emotional, in which black hat realizes he has feelings and hates it because now he's sad: the fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-04-17 01:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustKeepWriting/pseuds/JustKeepWriting
Summary: you're not sure if you like these strange people or not. you may not remember your identity, or even your own name, but it doesn't mean you don't remember common sense. a nervous man wearing a paperbag, a lizard lady with neon green hair, and an affectionate blue bear - they all seem to know you.especially that man in the top hat - he wants to make you remember, but he scares you the most.





	1. headlights

**Chapter One Summary:** _You are lost, Black Hat is frustrated, and Demencia has to share some news._

* * *

 

* * *

 

You’re cold and tired. And you have no idea who you are.

 

Dazed, you wander the empty roads. The rain is merciless and neverending. Your feet are aching, probably from walking barefoot. You can’t feel your toes. All you have is the hospital gown on your back. It’s soaked, clinging to your body. You wish you could rip it off. It reminds you too much of the white room. Bad memories. But you know you don’t exactly have any other options right now.

 

In the distance, you see two yellow lights. They’re like orbs. Hope bubbles in your chest. Light means warmth. Safety. Shelter.

 

Like a moth, you’re drawn towards it.

 

But you’re dragged back into darkness, when the lights hit you.

 

* * *

 

 **BREAKING NEWS:** Superhero [NAME] has been missing for one month!

 

 **SUPERNEWS-DAILY:** League of Heroes have not progressed with the missing superhero case!

 

 **HAT CITY TIMES:** [NAME]’s last appearance before disappearing - page 12!

 

 **THE VIGILANTE:** How can Hat City defend itself without it’s greatest champion? _Catalogue for bodyguards, weapons, hitmen, and protection pg.13_

 

A violent scowl distorts Black Hat’s face. Papers upon papers scream about your disappearance, but none have any solid leads about your whereabouts. He collapses into his chair, clawing at his head. One month. It’s been exactly one month, three days, and fifteen hours since your untimely disappearance. He isn’t counting because he cares.

 

No, contrary, he’s terribly _bored_.

 

Black Hat promptly gathers all the tabloids and newspapers, tossing them into the fire. It roars, momentarily turning bright white, then engulfing the papers. He watches with that permanent scowl on his face, his mind racing and calculating.

 

Yes, things around here have been uneventful since your absence. Disengaging. Reputative. You, the only hero who ever posed any sort of challenge to him, decided to conveniently _disappear_ . His blood simply boils at that thought. You certainly weren’t dead. No other superhero or supervillain could take you down so easily. Afterall, he’s the only one who can have the privilege of _killing_ you.

 

A shiver run over his skin, thinking about this. His teeth dig into his tongue, cutting the flesh. Tar fills his mouth, but he doesn’t care. His thoughts are filled with you. Infuriating and amusing _you_. And now you’re gone, and things are so dull without you.

 

Many newspapers speculate you ran away, abandoning the superhero career. Nonsense. Pure and utter garbage. Black Hat, of all creatures, knows you better than anyone else on this godforsaken plane. You don’t run away, ever, even if it’d benefit you in the end. No, no, you _couldn’t_ run away.

 

After all, he won’t let you go so easily.

 

He clenches his fists, nails begging to be ripped out. Agitated, Black Hat begins pacing back and forth. So how could he let you out of his sight? It’s as if your existence was wiped from the face of the earth, completely. This leaves him with one conclusion: A third party _made_ you disappear. Why and how is beyond him, but his first priority would be to locate you -

 

“O _hhhHHHHHH BLACK HAT~!_ ”

 

This time his claws rip through his gloves. Just hearing that insolent woman’s shrill voice, already made his ears bleed. His office doors fly open, and a flash of green darts across the room.

 

“Demencia, step any closer and I will _make your innards_ **_mY nEW inNEr DeCOR_ **.”

 

She only cackles, danger flying over her head, but had the common sense to keep her distance. She rocks back and forth on her tip-toes, a grin stretching her face. From her expression alone, she looks like an over eager child who stole candy from a baby.

 

“ _Boy_ Hatty, do I have news for you!”

 

“Again, I do not wish to see you stuff tidepods into your mouth -”

 

“Oh no no!” She cuts in. “It’s _much_ better than that, promise!”

 

Black Hat takes a deep breath, trying to summon any non-existent patience he has. _Don’t snap her neck, don’t snap her neck, don’t snap her neck…_ He focuses on the windows. The rain makes outside underwater and murky. Shame it isn’t a thunderstorm, those are the best sorts of weather.

 

Though Black Hat kept his back turned on Demencia, she took this as a sign to continue speaking.

 

“Flug’s back, with a _guest_!” She exclaims, sing song.

 

Black Hat raises his eyebrows upon hearing this, but still doesn’t turn around. Maybe if he ignored the woman, she’d go away. That works sometimes.

 

“They’re like, all bloody and messed up!” Demencia still continues, giggling. “Flug dragged them into his lab, and he _begged_ me to keep hush-hush, but that’ll be no fun, would it now?”

 

Now _that_ is some interesting information. Flug wanting to keep something a secret from Black Hat? A growl rises from throat.

 

“I think I’ll pay the good doctor a visit.”


	2. tenacity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two Summary: Strange dreams, crushing darkness, and a monster waiting.

 

_Someone was chasing you._

 

_The darkness moved around you. Faint shapes wriggled in the pitch black abyss that threatened to crush you. Poised to attack. You knew perfectly well that the darkness can strike you where you stood, but at that point, it was toying with you. Every human instinct screamed at you to flee. Your heart pounded so rapidly, you can feel it in your throat. You swallowed it down._

 

_You planted your feet in the ground, and brandished your weapon. You face the darkness, with a set jaw and clear eyes._

 

_“I know you’re there.”_

 

* * *

 

You wake up, wanting to scream and thrash. But, the rest of your body simply refuses to cooperate with you. You try lifting your head, but to no avail. It’s as if a ton of bricks was placed on your head. Your mouth is sticky and dry. A stabbing ache plagues your entire body, sharp in your legs especially. Blinking rapidly, you move your eyes around.

 

Everything is white. You begin to shake. No. You _can’t_ be back in the white room. Can’t.

 

Your eyes adjust. The room _is_ white, but not completely. The lights are harsh and glaring. The walls are covered in blueprints and posters. You can feel a metal surface beneath you, cool against your skin. Something - no, someone, is moving around. You focus your attention on them.

 

It’s a man, tall and gangly. He wears a dull white labcoat - _(just like those people back in the white room)_ \- your heart gets lodged in your throat all over again. However, seeing his face, you let yourself relax just slightly. For some odd reason, this man is wearing a paperbag on his head. He’s looking intently at a clipboard, muttering madly to himself.

 

You open your mouth to speak, but a dry croak comes out instead. More than ever, you realize how dehydrated you are.

 

The paperbag man sharply looks up, his eyes falling on you.

 

 _Where am I?_ You try to ask. Only weak coughs rack your chest. Damn. Why can’t you say anything proper? You still can’t even lift any of your limbs.

 

Paperbag Man turns his back for a moment. Is he getting water? You hope for a brief second. When he turns back around, you see him carrying a needle containing an alarming purple liquid. _Danger_. Your eyes widen, and you squirm desperately. Why won’t your body work?!

 

He already beats you before you could jump to your feet. Something is stabbed into your arm, and then you’re dragged back into darkness once again.

 

* * *

 

_The darkness circled around you. It moved slow and calculating, similar to a serpent who is sizing up its prey. You do not betray any fear. You kept your back straight, and face neutral. You gripped your weapon like a lifeline, mentally prepared to defend at any second._

 

_You stared at the abyss. It stared back at you._

 

_“Show yourself.” You said first._

 

_It chuckled. The goosebumps raised on your neck. The entity has surrounded you at all possible angles. This was not your typical monster, villain, or henchmen. No, your subconscious whispered, it’s something inhumane. Beyond human._

 

_“Trying to be brave? Such biting tenacity.”_

 

_Chuckles rose into a high and cruel laughter. The darkness rushed forward, and swallowed you whole. It rushed into your lungs, burned your eyes, and crushed your chest._

 

_This is it._

 

_You are going to drown._

 

* * *

 

This time you bolt upward, gasping for air. You grasp at your throat, on the verge of hyperventilating. Your forehead is drenched with cold sweat. _It’s only a dream. Not real. Not real_. You mentally chant to yourself, trying to convince your emotions otherwise.

 

Your eyes flit around the room. The harsh lights are dulled. There’s no sign of the Paperbag Man. Good. He might put you back to sleep, should you see him again. You won’t risk that.

 

Seizing the chance to escape - whatever this place is - you get off the metal table. You wobble, nearly losing balance. Your entire body feels like jelly. Glancing down, you see you’re no longer wearing the gown from the white room, and instead a long shirt. It’s thin and blue and made of paper. Better than nothing. Bandages cover your legs and arms. A dull ache itches your body, but not as bad when you first woke up.

 

You touch your forehead. A bandage is wrapped around there too. What did that Paperbag Man _do_ to you?

 

You shake these questions from your mind. Whatever his intentions were, you can’t trust him either. You have to keep moving. Find somewhere safe.

 

Still weak at the knees, you manage to limp out of the mysterious room. You open the door, and find yourself staring at a hallway. Moonlight barely shines through the windows. Torches line up the corridor, like pinpricks of light. A red carpet stretches as far as the eye can see. The interior design reminded you something of a castle.

 

You bite your lip. Better forward than back.

 

As you’re slowly walking, you observe your surroundings in closer detail. Glancing out the windows, you can see a street. There are houses lined up from across the pavement. That’s a good sign. That means when you get out of here, you can seek _some_ sort of help.

 

There are paintings hung up on the walls. They looked fancy and vintage, complimented by rusty golden frames. You don’t have a high opinion for the paintings themselves, though. They depict off-putting, slightly gory scenes, that brought a creeping sense of dread Portraits of people with twisted and exagerrated features. Some had voidless eyes, others had eyes you felt were following your every move.

 

Quite a few paintings were like snapshots of macabre events. A village set on fire, squinting closer you can see plenty of unfortunate people still trapped in their homes, screaming as the buildings burned down around them. Another painting had a hellish giant-like monster, devouring a child with a single bite. You wince at seeing the blood gushing out the decapitated neck. The way it’s painted looks so life-like, so visceral...you decided to keep your gaze concentrated ahead after _that_ haunting sight.

 

Finally, you reach the end. The biggest painting out of all the other ones you saw down the hallway, takes up the entire wall. You look up at it, in slight awe. It’s a portrait of a man in a top hat. You frown, looking closer. Well, that’s an incorrect observation. What you’re looking at is not _quite_ a man.

 

His skin is an unidentifiable shade of grey. It looks decaying and rotting, not a skin tone belonging to anyone _human_ . Unease creeps down your spine, but you continue to look closer. Upon examining the man-creature’s face, you can see a set of serrated teeth. They look much too _sharp_ to be in a normal person’s mouth. Your heart beats faster, but you ignore your instincts.

 

And his _eyes._ One is covered in a glinting monocle. The other one is staring straight at you. You begin to tremble, finally listening to your sixth sense.

 

You should leave _now_.

 

You back away, but stumble right into something.

 

* * *

 

They stumble right into his arms. A violent smile stretches Black Hat’s face. Poor and wild thing, they look so confused. Perhaps their memory needs to be jogged.

 

Digging his claws into their shoulders, he draws them closer into his chest. Tentacles rip out of his back, wrapping themselves around his toy. His physical form begins to flicker from sheer excitement. It’s [Name]. It’s _really_ them, and they’re in front of him, alive and well. Now they can put a stop to the terrible boredom he’s been lulled into.

 

“Thought you could disappear, hm?” He whispers into their ear. They start thrashing, trying to kick and punch their way out of his grasp. Black Hat chuckles. Oh, how he missed that fire, that fight, that _burning tenacity_ that only **his** superhero possessed. He begins raking his claws through their hair. They squirm some more, and try to scream, but the tentacle clamped over their mouth prevents them.

 

“I suppose I’m not being fair. I did _surprise_ you, afterall.” Black Hat purrs, twirling a strand of hair in between his claws. “Tell you what, I’ll be a good playmate and let you have a fighting chance this time. I’ll let you go, count until ten, and you may have a head start. How does that sound, my little hero?”

 

They nod vigorously. He can’t see their face, but he’s sure it’s twisted into that fierce little expression you love making around him. He licks his lips. He _can_ count on you to put up one hell of a fight. Black Hat’s entire being shivers with anticipation. _God_ knows how he missed this.

 

“Good, good. _Don’t hold back_.”

 

He releases you.

 

* * *

 

You scramble on your feet, the moment that _monstrosity_ let you go. Oh god. _Oh god_ . What in the world are you trapped with? You have to escape, _you have to escape_! He’ll kill you if you don’t!

 

“ _One…two..._ ”

 

That _horrible_ , raspy voice begins counting, and you madly sprint away. Pain shoots through your legs, screaming at you to stop, but you still run faster than you ever ran before. What are you going to do?! There’s no exit - there’s nowhere to hide - you can’t fight back!

“No, no, no, this isn’t how it works!”

 

In a blink of an eye, a shadow manifests before you. You crash right into the monster. He grabs you by the scruff of your neck. His face is twisted into a sneer, revealing his unnaturally sharp fangs. This time, you scream blood-curdling murder. It hurts your already dry throat, but hysteria overrides any rational thought.

 

That cruel and monstrous eye, narrows out of displeasure. His grip tightens, and your scream dies down for a moment, when some of his claws puncture your skin. Tears begin running down your cheeks. You’re going to die. Truly and seriously, you’re going to die by the hands of this - this -

 

A choked out whimper escapes you, when the monster brings you closer to his face. He squints at you.  
  
“What are you... _doing_ .” He hisses through clenched teeth. He eyes your tears and scared expression with absolute disgust. “...You’re wearing their face, but you’re not _acting_ like them.” Though, you could hardly register what he said. You’re muttering a chant to whatever higher power up there to help you from this hellish situation.

 

The monster shakes you, his eye boring into your soul.

 

“Do you know who I _am_?”

 

You stare at him, abject terror running through your blood.

 

“A monster.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((thanks to @maxiumum-overboner for helping me with the image! it was such a pain in the ass!)) 
> 
> anyways, i know i wrote this like some type of horror story. don't worry y'all, this won't be horror...for the most part. reader is scared outta their mind. leave a kudos and a comment, it really raises my sprits! :D


	3. whitecoats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Three Summary: A blue bear, a nervous paperbag, and whitecoats haunt you.

* * *

 

It’s been a long night for Flug.

 

What should’ve been a quick grocery trip to the black market for some plutonium and radioactive weeds, turned into a hit and run. Normally, Flug would’ve kept on driving without any qualms, but 505 happened to be present. He couldn’t just _ignore_ the bear’s distressed noises about the poor bastard who got hit, so Flug relented.

 

He should’ve kept on driving.

 

Now, he’s five hours behind mass production for the Evaporator Guns K-1000, fifteen hours longer without sleep, and one pill away from overdosing on Modafinil. Oh, and top of that, Black Hat Manor’s now housing [Superhero Name]. Flug rubs his face, and bites down his tongue to suppress a maddened scream.

 

If it weren’t for 505, he definitely would’ve snapped. He can’t wake up Fives. The bear sleeps contentedly away in the corner. _Sleep._ Flug tiredly rubs his eyes. What Flug wouldn’t give for some shut eye. Maybe five minutes wouldn’t hurt...

 

“ **_F L U G!_ ** ”

 

And as per usual, he’s proven wrong.

 

Black Hat barges through the door. Flug immediately jumps from his seat, now wide awake. 505 is rudely awaken as well. He blinks blearily, before the poor bear starts shaking from seeing Black Hat’s appearance alone.

 

His single eye flashes bloody red, fixes angrily on Flug. The unfortunate victim being dragged behind him is the Hero. Oh, so that’s where they’ve been this whole time. Flug briefly ponders why Black Hat didn’t kill them on the spot, if his boss found them wandering around. They wear a positively frightened expression, but can’t escape from Black Hat’s deathly grip clamped on their wrist. When the Hero sees Flug, they give him a pleading look.

 

Flug quickly averts his eyes. Poor bastard indeed.

 

“Yes, s-sir?”

 

Black Hat throws the Hero on the floor. Upon release, they scramble to the wall, trying to put as much distance as they can between themselves and his monstrous boss. Flug channels every bit of willpower to not tremble. If the boss is in an especially unpleasant mood, it’s not the wisest to show fear.

 

“It seems that our little Hero needs to have their memory jogged. They fail to remember _exactly_ who I am.” Black Hat growls distastefully, casting a dark glance at the Hero. They duck behind 505, both of them cowering in the corner. Flug frowns under his bag. He wished the bear didn’t have to be present for this.

 

“So, fix them.”

 

“What do you -”

 

“You best figure something out doctor, or I’ll make you r̸e̷g̷r̷e̶t̷ ̸i̵t̷.”

 

This implied threat hangs heavily in the air. Flug gulps. Black Hat curls a mocking sneer, and turns his back. Like a serpent returning to its den, Black Hat slinks out of the lab, melting into the darkness. Everyone collectively sighs.

 

Flug heaves and wipes his brow. This might as well be a typical Saturday night. He turns to 505 and the Hero.

 

“Five, maybe you should wait outside for a bit.”

 

* * *

The strange blue bear is the only thing in this terrible place, that hasn’t tried to hurt you on sight. It’s fur is soft and it faintly smells like candy. Comforting. You can hear it’s thundering heartbeat, as it quivers beside you. Both of you cling to each other, as the Paperbag Man and monster exchange words. Thankfully, the monster leaves. But that leaves you with the Paperbag Man.

 

“Five, maybe you should step out for a bit.” He says to the bear.

 

Is that it’s name? Five? You step closer to the bear, resting your face against it. You won’t be left alone with Paperbag anytime soon.

 

You wish he wasn’t wearing that bag, though. You can’t see his expressions at all, save for the blank goggles strapped onto his face. If you can’t see his face, you can’t see what he’s planning. You draw yourself closer to the bear. At least you know a couple of things: That the Paperbag Man hurt you, and that he’s working with the monster.

 

Seeing that you nor 505 would move, Paperbag sighs.

 

“Don’t make this hard for me Fives.”

 

The bear makes some unintelligible noises, shaking its head.

 

“I’m not going to... _hurt_ them.” He looks at you. “I just need to see what’s wrong with them.”

 

“Nothing’s wrong.” You say.

 

The Paperbag Man cocks his head.

 

“Well, the boss thinks there is.”

 

“The monster?”

 

Paperbag chuckles. He sounds broken and tired. “Yep, that monster’s my boss. And there’s no use putting up a fuss. I suggest you cooperate.”

 

You clench your hands. Lies. Those white coats always spout false and sweet lies. That’s how you ended up in the white room. You fell for the lies.

 

“ _No_.”

 

Now you really wished the man wasn’t wearing that paperbag. Is he angry? Amused? Indifferent? You can’t tell. His shoulders stiffen for a moment. He studies you, then glances to the bear.

 

“...You’re lucky that 505 is here…” He murmurs to himself, putting a hand on his head. Muttering other things you can’t hear, the man walks to the other side of the room. He opens a small white door, and takes out something. When he turns around, you quickly realize he’s carrying food. Your stomach grumbles, and you’re painfully aware how hollow you feel inside. _Hungry._ You bite your lip.

 

Paperbag Man sets the food on a table. He whistles.

 

“C’mon Fives, eat the rest of your pancakes.”

 

The bear perks up. A happy rumble vibrates his body, and he gladly trots over to the man. Fear seizes your heart for a moment, seeing that your only security left you. You stay put in the corner, watching. 505, the bear, guzzles down the plate of pancakes. Paperbag pats his head, affectionately, you note. You’re conflicted. 505 seems to trust the man. Should you?

 

Paperbag looks at you. He raises a small package, and waves it.

 

“...I have a three day old turkey sandwich here. It’s not moldy, so I think it’s still pretty edible.”

 

Food? Your feet nearly betray you, about to take a step forward. You resist. No way. You’re not going to move. He’s just lying. He’ll just hurt you. You stare, unconvinced, and stay rooted in your corner. The man sighs once again.

 

“You’re seriously going to make me work for this, huh?”   
  
He turns back to the small white door, and rummages around. He takes something else out. He tosses a red orb-like thing in the air. It lands back in his hand.

 

“I also have this genetically altered apple I made in a petri dish. I made a bunch of them, and they’re pretty sweet. Fives loves eating them.” When Paperbag man mentions this, 505 tries biting it out of his hand. “Nuh-uh-uh, you already ate three today.” Paperbag chastises, wagging his finger similar to a disapproving parent. The bear pouts.

 

Before you could consider your thoughts any further, you find yourself walking towards Paperbag Man. Your eyes are fixed on the apple. It looks vibrant and warm. Maybe one bite couldn’t hurt. Finally, you make it to the man. Patiently, he holds out the apple, waiting for you to take it. You regard him suspiciously. It doesn’t _look_ like a trick.

 

Without thinking a second longer, you snatch it away, and sink your teeth into the fruit. It’s cool, crispy, and watery. True to his word, sweetness hits your tastebuds. Your eyes light up. You didn’t even swallow what you bit, and you already take another huge bite.

 

The Paperbag Man chuckles lightly.

 

“Guess you’re hungry.”

 

Yes, yes you are. Within six more bites, the apple is gone down your belly. You sigh, satisfied, finally filled up. Greedily, you lick the remaining apple juice from your fingers. That was better than any of the bland food the white coats ever gave you.

 

Paperbag stares, as if examining you. Your eyes fall to the floor. A silence fills up the room, save for 505 lapping up the remains of his pancakes.

 

“So, where have you been?”

 

Taken aback, you glance up. You give a blank look. Paperbag drums his fingers on the table, still looking at you with that unreadable face.

 

“You’re not as chatty as I remembered.” He comments. You replay the sentence in your head. _As he remembered?_ Does that mean…? Paperbag man continues speaking. “Alright, keep your mouth shut about that, I can guess. Are you running away?”

 

Your lips form into a thin line. Paperbag tilts his head, catching this.

 

“So I’m correct. Running away from something?”

 

“Someone.” You correct, not looking at him anymore. You pick at the bandages wrapped around your arm. They’re dry and stiff.

 

Paperbag falls quiet again.

 

“Were they the ones who made you disappear?”

 

“Disappear?” You echo. You trace the bandages, and pull at them. Methodically, you begin to peel away. “Trapped. They kept me trapped.” You whisper. _It’s okay, it’s okay, you’re not there anymore_.

 

Paperbag leans in to you. His leg is jittering. Is he nervous? You can’t tell.

 

“Can you tell me _who_ they are?”

 

“White coats. Like you.”

 

You let the bandages fall to the floor. You stare at your skin. The skin underneath those bandages is paler compared to the rest of your body. Bloody scabs cover your arm. You grimace, and turn your hand over to look at your wrist. The inked numbers are still there. **0013.** Gravely, you stick your wrist out to the Paperbag Man.

 

He takes your hand, and brings it closer to his goggles. His shoulders become drawn to his neck.

 

“...What did they do to you?”

 

To this question, you aggressively shake your head. Your eyes burn with tears. Never again.

 

* * *

Flug cracks his neck. God, everything’s so sore. Even worse, his head’s pounding. He doesn’t need a damned migraine anytime soon. Wearily, he looks at the CAT scans once again. Aside from the injuries the Hero sustained from the hit and run, there are a few alarming things he observed from their wrecked body.

 

Head trauma, bone fractures, some nasty bruised tissue and organs. Most disconcerting of all, a tracking chip embedded in the base of their skull. It’s a good thing that the Black Hat Manor blocks out signal. Whoever imprisoned the Hero won’t be busting in anytime soon.

 

Flug’s mind raced from the new information before him. He pieces together the puzzle. Black Hat said they can’t remember him. They _definitely_ don’t seem to recognize him or 505. And they said they were running away from someone. People in whitecoats. Flug leans his chair back, looking at the ceiling. [Name’s] disappearance is definitely not a coincidence. Someone _made_ them disappear. But who? The only lead he has are _white coats_.

 

He looks back at [Name] sleeping on the table. The anesthetic should be working just about now. It took a lot of convincing and persuasion to get Hero on the operating table, but it paid off. Rising to his feet, Flug changes his gloves.

 

* * *

It’d be so easy, to just slash your neck and leave you to drown in your blood.

 

Black Hat paces at your bedside. You’re sleeping soundly, ignorant to the dark presence roaming the room. You look so small and frail in bed. You look _weak_ . Anger, a familiar friend, bubbles in his chest. What the _hell_ happened to you? What reduced you to this pathetic state?

 

He grinds his jaws, pointed teeth digging into flesh. Frustrating. All of this is needlessly frustrating. You might as well as _stayed_ missing. You’re back in his life, but you can’t even recognize him. The way you looked at him, is the way any other snivelling, good for nothing mortal sees him. Boring and tasteless fear. That fire and tenacity he craved only from you, has snuffed out.

 

He glares at you, or rather, the former shell of you. So defenseless. There are plenty of ways he can kill you right now, and you won’t be able to put up a fight. His teeth grow longer and sharper from these homicidal thoughts. Greenish drool dribbles down his chin. He can barely keep his mouth shut. Easy, it’d be so _easy_. One less hero in the world, one less thorn at his side.

 

The shadows he controls move towards you. They threaten to suffocate you.

 

He studies your sleeping form. This just wouldn’t do.

 

Black Hat shudders, locking the monster inside the cage. It’d be useless to kill you like this. Unsatisfactory. He’s been waiting, and you only half returned. It wouldn’t be _fun_ if he killed you off so soon.

 

A smile crept back on to his face. Yes, that’s it, he’ll just have to make you remember. He’ll make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> even though i'm getting a lot of hits, i'm not getting as much feedback as i hoped for this story. however, i immensely enjoy writing this. but, it would really help my motivation if you readers leave your thoughts in the comments! seriously, they make my day! <3


	4. love sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Four Summary: A wild lady with green hair, your name, and a monster in a top hat.

* * *

 

_The last thing you expected to come out the shadows, was a man._

 

_At least, he looked like a man._

 

_Dressed in a tailored suit, impeccable leather shoes, and a black hat to top it all off, everything about this man suggested sophistication. Despite being caught by surprise, you didn’t let your guard down. You kept your grip on the weapon, and watched the man drew closer. He walked in long, elegant strides, very much matching his aristocratic appearance._

 

_But the longer your gaze stayed on this man, the more unsettling things you noticed about him._

 

_He wore a grin so wide, it should’ve split his face in half. His mouth, to your alarm, are full of jagged and greenish tinted teeth. Shadows clung to his shoulders, which flickered in and out of sight. Everytime you blinked, you swore you saw slavering mouths and bloodshot eyes on his body._

 

 _By the time he stood directly in front of you, a cold sense of dread settled in the pits of your stomach. His hand - no,_ claw _\- is wrapped around a cane. He twirled it around slowly, and somehow menacingly._

 

_This was no man._

 

_You forced your face to stay neutral, and challengingly stared at the creature. He towered over you. From the brim of his top hat, one eye peered down at you. It’s black and voidless, absent of any human warmth. The creature leaned forward, hands clasped behind its back. You faltered, despite yourself._

 

_His smile has not changed. To your discomfort, you noted that most of his terrible smile is stained red. You swallowed your fears, and channeled every inch of willpower not to run away._

 

_“I can hear your fear.”_

 

_God, his voice was grating. It was like he gargled razors and knives. Bizarrely enough, the creature spoke with some sort of English accent, but its voice was so butchered, you nearly couldn’t understood what he said. Instincts and common sense screamed at you to flee, but you shoved them away. Now is not the time to be a child. Now is the time to be a hero._

 

_Swiftly, you lunged and slashed your weapon at the monster._

 

_A black liquid sprayed out of the wound - most likely its blood. You forced down bile. It smelled like rot and metal. You drew your weapon back to strike again, but the creature started laughing. You froze. Before your eyes, the wound closed up like wet cement. Its flesh mended itself, gory and cohesive. Soon you were staring at an unscathed chest, save for the black substance drenched into the monster’s suit._

 

_The creature’s maniacal laughter died down, along with your bravado. He stooped down to meet your face. This time, you flinched._

 

_“Get away.” You snapped. You hated how your voice wobbled. You’re not scared. You’re not scared._

 

_“Come now Hero,” The monster spoke, so smoothly as if you were a familiar acquaintance. “We just met, and you already tried to stab me? At least buy me a drink first.”_

 

_Fear finally caught up to you. What in the world are you dealing with? Your hands began to shake, and the full weight of the situation crashed upon you. This man shaped creature - this handsomely dressed, inhuman creature - is unlike anything you’ve ever faced before. He laughed off a cut to the chest like it was some silly child’s prank - he regenerated within a few seconds - he teleported from the shadows - there was only one supervillain on earth that could fit this description._

 

_Just the mention of his name struck fear into the hearts of any hero._

 

_And you’re trapped with him._

 

_Sweat dripped down your forehead. No amount of training could have ever prepared you for this. Nobody knew how to fight him. Everyone knew damned well no one on earth could. You tried pacing your breath. Save face. The last thing you wanted to do was fall prey to hysteria. The only thing you could control was your emotions._

 

_“But we don’t need introductions.” You heard yourself say. Honestly, you’re surprised you could still form proper sentences. The retort barely escaped your lips. Never before has your voice sounded so small and shaky. Fear has hoisted you into its deadly trap, and the only way you can combat it, is spouting empty bluffs._

 

_“You’re quite infamous to us heroes.”_

 

_“As it should be.”_

 

_From the corner of your eye, you saw something moving in the darkness around you. They were snake-like appendages, slowly moving towards you. You tried not to look any closer. Tried not to panic._

 

_“Say my name then, human.”_

 

* * *

 

You wake up to someone giggling. Gasping for air, you realize something heavy is weighing down on your chest. Is someone sitting on top of you? You thrash and try to sit up. The person on your chest cackles even more at your demise, and shoves you back down. Your eyes adjust to the artificial lights, and you take a good look at whoever is sitting on top of you.

 

The first thing you see are mismatched eyes. One is a normal brown, while the other is a yellow reptilian pupil.

 

These eyes belong to a woman with the most unruly hair you’ve ever seen. Wild neon green hair and choppy red bangs frame this woman’s face. It’s a color clash, and it hurts to look at. A lizard styled hoodie covers her head, the rest of her outfit just as bizarre as her hair. A leather tank top, short skirt, and ripped stockings. She wears the most manic grin on her face (you can see two small fangs sticking out of her mouth).

 

“Wakey-wakey!” She sing-songs, throwing her arms in the air. “It’s about time you woke up!”

 

“Get off.” You struggle some more, trying to push this weird lady off of you.

She stays put, not budging an inch, and instead gets all up in your face. Scrunching your nose, you turn away from her hot breath. She smells like raw onion and bubblegum. Much to your chagrin, she begins poking your cheek. Her nail is sharp, and each time she jabs your cheek, you wince.

 

“Wowzers, I can’t believe it’s actually you! [Superhero Name]!”

 

She wildly gesticulates at the mention of this name. Is that supposed to mean something to you? You have no clue. You just want her to get off your chest. While she’s ranting, you attempt to push her away again. It’s useless, and she digs her knees into your stomach in retaliation. You make a sound of protest, but it goes ignored.

 

“Man, you’re soooo much weaker! And balder!” She guffaws, as if she made some brilliant joke.

 

Thankfully, she hops off you (after jabbing your cheek for one last time - you hope it won’t bruise). You sit up, ignoring the soreness aching your entire body.

 

“Where...where is he? Paperbag?” You ask in a low voice.

 

You check your arms and body for any new injuries or altercations. To your relief, there’s nothing wrong. Just the same old wounds and scars. At least he didn’t cut you open while you slept. Your hand flies to the back of your neck. There’s a rough line running down your skin. Your fingertips feel some stitches. _So he managed to get it out after all_.

 

“Paperbag? You mean Flug? That nerd?” She snorts, not bothering to contain her laughter.

 

Why does she have to shout everything? It’s like she’s an endless bundle of energy. Even now, she’s rolling around in a wheelchair, having the time of her life. You can only stare, dubious. Impatiently, you wait for her to stop spinning. She tilts her head back to stare at the lights.

 

“Haha, woooah, I can see new colors!”

 

You sigh loudly. You wish she’d get to the point.

 

“I’m shocked you even let that sweaty loser slice you up! You’d never let that happen!” She exclaims.

 

Now, the green haired lady abandoned the wheelchair, and proceeds to wreck havoc on some glass beakers and vials. You choose to ignore the class shattering against the floor, and try to pry the woman for some answers.

 

“Do you know me?”

 

“Know you?!” Something explodes in an orange cloud. The air sours, and you immediately cover your nose. “Hell yeah I do, who doesn’t?!” She pours a particularly alarming green liquid into a beaker with a dull orange solution. You move to cover your ears, prepared for another explosion.

 

Instead, the substance immediately hisses, and the liquid fades into a murky pink.

 

“Ooh, think I should drink this?”

 

“Don’t.”

 

“Too late!”

 

Before your very eyes, the woman chugs an entire glass of god-knows-what down her throat. You facepalm.

 

“Mmh, spicy!” A rude burp escapes her. “And minty!”

 

“How do you know me?” You interrupt, before you lose her short attention again.

 

She makes a face.

 

“Duh! You’re like, arch rivals with Hatty!” She pauses to swoon, dramatically putting a hand on her chest. “ _Ohhhh, Hatty~_!” You swear you saw hearts in her eyes.

 

Dumbfolded, you can only stare, at lost for words. This freakish, neon haired lady, is the walking personification of whiplash. You can hardly keep up with her hyperactivity.

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“Seriously? Of course you do.”

 

Seeing your confused expression, she begins frowning herself.

 

“Uhm, hello? Don’t you remember? Battle of Hat City? The Gloombergs’ robbery? That one time where we all fought in _motherfucking outer-space_?!”

 

You blink. Should you try to believe anything that comes out of this girl’s mouth? Maybe you should just give up on her. She isn’t giving any solid answers.

 

That crazy smile falls from her face.

 

“Hooooold up just a hot second.”

 

She drops the armful of beakers and glass tubes she gathered in her arms. They all smash unceremoniously, and of course she ignores the mess she made. She leaps over to you, getting uncomfortably close to your face. She squints her eyes, examining you closely. You edge away. What exactly is she trying to do now?

 

“You do remember, _riiiiiight_?”

 

Mutely, you shake your head.

 

“D’you remember me?”

 

Shake of the head again.

 

“You gotta be kidding me!” She plops backwards on her bottom. “Whaddya remember?”

 

 _The white room_. You purse your lips, and try to shrug it off.

 

“Not even your name?”

 

“No. What...what is my name?”

 

“Shit!” Her eyes are big with both morbid fascination and excitement. “ _This is so like Angel Beats_.” She whispers that last part to herself. “Well, your name’s [Name], but almost everybody knows that you’re [Superhero Name].”

 

“[Name.]” You repeat. The word is strange on your tongue. You haven’t been called a proper name in a long time. The white coats never gave you one. _Name_. You try repeating it again in your mind, to reclaim this identity. You felt clumsy, unsure. Maybe you’ll learn how to own it, eventually.

 

“Okay, okay, hear me out.” She interrupts. “Would you believe me if I told you you’re in the Matrix?”

 

“...No…?”

 

“Oh shit, right, you have amnesia and all that. Hm! Guess I gotta reintroduce myself!”

 

She bounces to her feet, and slaps you on the back.

 

“I’m Demencia, full time head-basher, part time vlogger and cosplayer, and the future-wife-to-be for the greatest, most handsomest, and most dreamiest villain of all time -” Once again, she pauses to swoon dramatically. “ _Black Hat~!_ ” She sighs, a lovesick smile pulling at her lips.

 

When she says that name, you faintly recognize it. Where have you heard it before?

 

Before you could try searching your memories, she pulls on your arm. Hard. You fall  ungracefully to the floor, landing hard on your knees. She’s so rough!

 

“Come on dude, I gotta show you something!”

 

Without further explanation, Demencia clambers up the wall and scurries out of the lab into the hallway. Her rowdy laughter echoes down the halls, boisterous and uncontained. You hesitate. Should you follow this odd girl, or wait for Paperbag - or, Flug as she called him, to come back? You glance around, nervous. Who knows when he’ll come back? And what if the monster comes back first before him?

 

You shudder from this thought alone. Better to follow her than be alone.

 

Making up your mind, you get on your feet and run after Demencia.

 

* * *

 

 

Demencia leads you to a door, covered in caution tape, graffiti, and glitter. Written in bold black letters, in a hurried scrawl reads: **DEMENCIA’S RUM!!!!** You think it’s supposed to be ‘room’, but at this point you really can’t tell with her. She peels herself from the ceiling, falling splat on the floor.

 

“Come inside!” She exclaims, kicking down the door.

 

Quietly, you follow her inside. The first thing you note is that the room smells strongly of earthy plants, burnt meat, and sickly sweet vanilla. You gag, moving to cover your nose. Demencia turns her head, quirking a smile.

 

“Hehe, you like it? It’s _Sailor Moon Crystal_ perfume - limited edition!”

 

She kicks some empty cans out of the way, and collapses on a shapeless bag. It looks lumpy and patched. At the seams, fluff is coming out. Mysterious stains decorate the bag. But, Demencia looked comfortable. She pats an empty spot next to her.

 

“C’mere!”

 

Hesitant, you approach. The more you look at her room, the more abnormal it becomes to you. There are posters and pictures covering every inch of her walls. Each of them have sparkly big eyed cartoon characters, dressed in school outfits or extravagant costumes. There are piles of either garbage or clothes strewn around the floor - how long does she go without washing? Her bed is unmade, covered in plushies and a couple of body pillows with the same cartoon characters you see from the posters.

 

What a weird room. There’s so much to look at.

 

You settle yourself next to Demencia. She nods approvingly, and grabs a rectangle, pointing it at another box. The screen flickers to life, revealing moving pictures. Your eyes widen, intrigued. _A television?_ You think to yourself. You’re taken aback at how foreign this word is to you. It’s like you haven’t seen a television box in ages.

 

The images change rapidly before your eyes.

 

“Mmmmhh, haha, there it is!” She says triumphantly, and tosses the rectangle to the side. Demencia leans into the bag, kicking her feet up.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Watch the TV, dummie.”

 

You give her one last indignant look, before turning your attention to the screen. Two people dressed in suits are seated behind a desk. On the bottom are scrolling words. You squint and struggle to read them. _The Masked Phantom strikes again! Superhero Jet Flash saves a family of five from a burning building! Disaster Watch for Aquinas City, tune in at 11’PM!_

 

Someone smacks you on the back of your head.

 

“Pay attention!”

 

You rub your neck. Does she have to be so violent? Heeding her suggestion, you begin to listen to the glamorous strangers on screen.

 

“...And now, we have an update from the League of Heroes, concerning the disappearance of [Superhero Name].”

 

You perk up. There it is. That name again!

 

The image switches from the two suited strangers, to a woman in a bird-shaped mask. She is standing behind a podium, her solemn green eyes staring straight into the camera. Behind her are other people dressed in similar fashion, wearing masks and capes.

 

“ _Red Sparrow, have you and the heroes found any new leads?”_

 

 _“Unfortunately, not.”_ The masked woman, Red Sparrow, shakes her head. _“[Name’s] untimely disappearance is a great loss for the League. We have been searching for them for an entire month, but we have found no incriminating evidence.”_ She takes a moment to bow her head. _“We the League, are beginning to fear the worse.”_

 

You listen, captivated. These people - they’re talking about you! You, [Name]! Hope is ignited in your chest.

 

A picture of you flashes across the screen. You almost didn’t recognize yourself - in this picture you looked healthier. Brighter. You have a full head of hair, and your eyes possess a strong determination. Also, an eye mask covers half of your face (what was the point of that, really?)

 

_“If you have any tips, evidence, or eyewitness accounts to offer to the League or the Hat City Police Department, contact 1-800-HERO.”_

 

The image switches again to a nonsensical animated commercial. You rise to your feet.

 

“People are...looking for me.” You whisper, awed.

 

“Mmh, those spandexed losers are still at it for you.” Demencia sneers, stuffing a handful of chips down her mouth.

 

“I have to go to them.”

 

“Wha?” Crumbs fly out of her mouth. She makes a face at you. Then, she begins giggling. “Oh geez, you really, _really_ think we’d let you go?! That _Black Hat_ would let you go?! Hoo boy, what a concept!” Demencia howls, smacking her knee. The encouraged smile fades from your face.

 

“...What do you mean?”

 

“Uhm, Black Hat, like, _hates your guts_ ?” She wiggles her eyebrows. “He ain’t gonna let you loose anytime soon. Either we’ll hold you hostage, orrrrrr -” Demencia thoughtfully suckers her fingers of the chip dust. “ _He’ll kill you_!” She says brightly.

 

Your blood runs cold. Why is she saying this so nonchalantly? You thought initially she was _batty,_ but at least harmless.

 

Demencia’s crazy eyes are trained on you. She twirls her hair, a crooked smile twitching at her lips.

 

“Hm, hm, maybe if the boss is gonna kill you, I should do it for him! That’ll make me more of his _favorite_ !” She fantasizes out loud, clapping her hands together. Her gaze is focused on you, yet they’re not at the same time. They twitch erratically. Her pupils are dilated and - how can you not have seen this before - _insane_.

 

You find yourself slowly backing away to the door. She’s still talking, but hasn’t gotten up.

 

“No hard feelings [Name.] But d’ya prefer getting your head bashed in with a mace or a spiked bat?”

 

After that question, you don’t stay in there for another second. Spinning on your heel, you flee.

 

Demencia’s crazed laughter chases after you, even long after you ran down the hallway.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update! school has been busy. as usual, please leave a comment!


	5. lion's den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you're trapped in the lion's den.

* * *

 

You blindly sprint down the dark halls. They twist and turn endlessly. Each time you turn a corner, they only stretch further into dark oblivion. If you weren’t so high on adrenaline, surely you would’ve noticed how there was no end in sight. Given the horrible, horrible situation you’re trapped in, that hardly mattered right now. You didn’t want to stop, not even for a second. What if that insane lizard girl was chasing after you? So, fear kept you running. 

 

You ran and ran, until exhaustion finally caught up with you.

 

Your heart is practically pounding in your throat. You slow to a complete stop, wheezing for air. However, paranoia still has a grip on you. You scour your surroundings, seeing if anyone followed you. You force yourself to calm your breathing, and stay still. All is quiet. You hear nothing beside your wild heartbeat. Good, you’re alone.

 

Maybe you’re safe. For now. Allowing a moment of respite, you sink to the floor. You gulp and grimace. Only now do you realize how thirsty and hungry you are. You wish you could have another one of those apples Flug gave you. The doctor...you have to find him. If you couldn’t find an escape, at least he and the bear are the only creatures in this horrid household that aren’t actively threatening you. 

 

Strengthened from this new objective, you get back to your feet. Survival is key right now. Escape is preferable, but you can settle for finding the paperbag scientist. 

 

You walk, albeit cautiously, down the halls. You walk in the darkness for ten minutes straight, alone with your thoughts. Why do all the doors look the same in this damned place? Everything looks the same. At this rate, you feel like you’re not actually getting anywhere. 

 

But, your determination pays off. Finally, at the end of the hallway, you see a set of grand red doors. Hope rises in your chest. Perhaps an escape? It could be too good to be true. Despite your bubbling doubts, you eagerly walk towards the doors. You study them for a moment. You can see your reflection in the shiny bronze door knobs. 

 

Better forward than back. 

 

Grabbing them, you push open the doors.

* * *

 

Black Hat can’t sleep. As in, he is physically and biologically incapable of such a human function. It is such a mortal and earthly flawed action, Black Hat finds it pitifully humorous.  _ Humans _ . Only those such creatures can fall prey to a useless endeavor.

 

But, it makes night times so boring. 

 

Now, as a villain, he should find the nights the perfect time to strike. And true, he does agree with this sentiment. The night is when primal fears are high strung. A time when people slumber within their homes, thinking they are safe, ignorant that such fragile shelter can be disturbed anytime. The night is for predators, for the hunters, for the monsters. If he was in a perfectly good mood, Black Hat might’ve gone out for a night stroll to look for a snack (preferrably human). 

 

But ever since your arrival, he has been feeling...out of place. 

 

He’s been contemplating one question that has been nagging away at his mind, ever since he visited you last night:  _ why keep you alive? _

Now that he is thinking with clear conscience, it  _ really _ doesn’t make any sense. When the doctor asked him what they should do with the Hero, Black Hat ordered him to keep you in a stable condition. Even though that paper bag covers Dr. Flug’s pathetic face, Black Hat can practically taste the doubt radiating from the doctor:  _ why? _

 

Why indeed. 

 

Here, Hat City’s best hero, if not the world’s  _ best _ hero that ever posed a challenge to him, is under Black Hat’s domain. You have always been a source of...entertainment for him, a mortal that time to time, helped appeased his sedated boredom from being trapped on this earthly plane. Maybe you were _ more _ than a rival to him...

 

Black Hat growls, frustrated. But nevertheless, he is still a villain. A greedy and malevolent creature that feeds off the suffering from all living creatures around him. And though you are at best, an amusing distraction, you are also a symbol of hope to the rest of the world. And it is his job, and most of all, his  _ calling  _ to crush any semblance of peace that thrives on this pathetic planet…

 

He is drawn from his thoughts, when the doors to his office open. Black Hat snaps his head up, an animalistic snarl on his face. Dr. Flug knew better than to burst into his office unless summoned, so if it was that blasted Demencia, he will  _ rip _ that neon green hair off her very scalp -

 

The snarl melts from his face, when your figure emerges. A cold, unfeeling smirk makes way to his face. Speak of the devil. 

 

Black Hat decides to stay quiet. From the confused expression plaguing your face, you’re probably not aware you just entered his office. So, he becomes one with the shadows, and observes you. You wander around the room. 

 

“Where…?” He hears you mumble. You spin around, disoriented. Were you expecting something else? 

 

For a moment, your eyes locks with his. Challengingly, he stares back. Could you sense him like you always had before? He always found your uncanny ability of sensing him quite delightful. Though you warily stare at his direction for a few seconds, you finally turn away. Hm. Disappointing. Seems like a few of your skills were erased along with your memories. 

 

You then go over to his bookshelves, tracing the spines. For a moment you pause, and he sees you studying the titles. Then, you shake your head with a visible shudder.  _ Shame _ , he thinks. If you weren’t afflicted with amnesia, you might’ve enjoyed the disturbing content of those books.

 

You then continued to examine his trophies and pictures. Your hand flutters on a few, mildly curious and exploring. You don’t even seem to recall those very trophies belonged to some of your fallen heroes and teammates. You always despised him for that, and as you put it in the past, he kept a ‘sick hobby.’ He smirks fondly to himself from recalling this memory. 

 

Continuing to quietly stalk you from the shadows, he follows you to his desk. You look at the mahogany furniture, running your hand across the surface. You flinch at the appearance of a bleached red skull sitting on his desk - a helpful paper weight if you asked Black Hat. 

 

Deciding now is the perfect time to make his appearance, Black Hat manifests into physicality. He puts his hands on your shoulders.

 

“Do take a seat.”

* * *

 

What you found wasn’t salvation, but another strange room full of trinkets and odd books. Almost like a personal office? As you explored the room, you couldn’t help but get the creeping sense you were being watched. Like a fool, you brushed your gut instincts off, and continued to snoop around this mysterious room. 

 

The moment you heard the monster’s terrible, raspy voice, you knew everything was over. 

 

Your blood runs cold. His gnarled claws are on your shoulders, digging into your skin. Your mind blanks out, and you didn’t hear what he said at first. Petrified, you stand there, wishing desperately for yourself to wake up from this nightmare. You squeeze your eyes shut. You don’t even want to look at this monster’s face. 

 

“I said,  _ take a seat _ .” He repeats, shoving you into a chair. 

 

Your knees give in, and you collapse onto the cushioned seat. Quickly, you duck your head, looking straight at the floor. Maybe if you don’t look directly at him, you won’t feel this deathly fear gripping your heart. Without looking up, you know he’s already sitting across from you. You grip your knees. What is he going to do now?

 

The monster stares at you, as if expecting for you to say something. You refuse. You keep your teeth clamped on your tongue, and your eyes trained on the floor. Then, of all things, he laughs. 

 

“You...you really are them, but you’re so  _ different _ .” He says. What is that supposed to mean? The monster leans forward, clucking his teeth. “What am I supposed to do with you, hm?”

 

You say nothing. 

 

“Cat got your tongue? Say something, dear Hero, there are no wrong answers.”

 

No. You won’t say  _ anything _ . If this monster was going to kill you, you won’t give him the satisfaction of speaking. The room grows colder. A displeased growl rumbles from the monster’s chest. 

 

“I  _ know _ you can speak, [Name].” God, why did he have to say your name? It’s horrendous. The friendliness disappears from his tone. “Do you really think I’ll let you sit there, not acknowledging me? That’s disrespectful, you know. And I don’t let many mortals do that to  **_me_ ** .” His voice distorts near the end of the sentence. You tense up from hearing this implied threat. Still, you don’t look at him. You don’t speak. That’s all you  _ can  _ do. 

 

He chuckles. 

 

“Maybe you’re not so different. You’re still dreadfully  _ stubbourn _ . And that’s why I tolerate you compared to the rest of the miserable human race.”

 

Why does he have to talk about you as if he knew you? Goosebumps raise on your neck. What if he did? How did you know the monster in your past life? The chair scrapes, startling you. You hear him get to his feet, and you reflexively shrink into the chair. His heels clack against the floor, and stop when they’re next to you. You keep your eyes trained on the opposite direction, even though you can feel his inhumane stare burning into you. 

 

“Look at me.” He commands.

 

_ No _ . You keep your head bowed. 

 

“ _ l̶̹̈́o̶̬̊ö̴̦́k̵̼͋ ̷͕̈́ȁ̵̮t̷̥̎ ̴̲̓m̷̪̂e̵͆ͅ _ .” A demonic edge warbles his voice. You shiver from hearing him speak in that unearthly tone. But you don’t give in. Fed up, the monster grabs your chin, and forces you to turn your head. You grit your teeth. For the first time, anger flares in your head. Defiantly, you avert your eyes from his face. More than ever, his awful stare burns into you, penetrating your skull. Your head begins to pound. His claws are pinching your skin, threatening to pierce the flesh. But still, you don’t bend to his will. You keep your eyes locked to the side, refusing to meet his demanding gaze. 

 

As if for eternity, you and the monster are both locked into that position.

 

“At least you’re as stubborn as I remembered.” The monster whispers. It sickens you to your core that he sounds  _ pleased _ about this prospect. You clench your teeth. Bastard. “Frustratingly,  _ charmingly _ stubborn.” Absent mindedly he traces your cheek. You shut your eyes, trying to ignore his horrible touch. “You’re lucky that I am  _ conflicted  _ about you, Hero, and I can tolerate disrespect only from you. Otherwise, I could’ve ripped out your eyes.” 

 

He lets go. You nearly sobbed with relief, but bite your lip down. You can’t show weakness now. You won that battle, against all odds. Now’s your chance. Boldly, you stand up. 

 

“Let me go.” 

 

He cocks his head similar to a cat. A wicked grin makes way to his face. 

 

“Endearing. You think you’re in any position to make demands?” He towers over you, and any bravado you possessed, quickly disappears. “Though I can’t hurt you for now, you’re in the lion’s den, my dear, and I suggest you  _ tread carefully _ .” His freezing breath scalds your cheeks. Your eyes fall to the floor once again. That sunken feeling returns to your stomach. He’s right. For some reason, this monster won’t kill you, but you’re trapped in this place, with  _ him.  _

 

Pleased from seeing this realization on your face, the monster snickers. 

 

“Looks like you still have a smart head on those shoulders.” He mocks, tapping your nose. Revolted, you draw back. “You must rest that head of yours. You’re going to have a big day ahead of you tomorrow.”

 

Big day? What does that mean? Before you could protest, the monster puts a claw on your head. He must’ve done something to you, because the last thing you remember is falling into darkness. Before you sink into forced slumber, you swear you fell into someone’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for dropping this story for a bit! i kind of got bored with villainous for a few months, but i want to return to this story because i really enjoy writing it! please leave a review if you can! thank you!


	6. cold blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another hazy dream, Black Hat schemes, and Flug and Demencia have their own little road trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey guys, just to warn you, there's a lot of strong language and violent content in this particular chapter. I don't think it's too extreme? Proceed with caution, though!

_ _

* * *

_ Everytime you closed your eyes at night, you were taken back there, with him, to that place… _

 

_ “You call that a fight?” He sneered down at you. You tried to get back up, but he only laughed and kicked you back down. He dug his heel into your back. The villain grabbed a fistful of your hair, and lifted you to meet his face. His cold abyss eyes examined you, as if you were a piece of meat for offering. You gritted your teeth.  _

 

_ “Fuck off.” You spat.  _

 

_ Black Hat sneered, and jerked your head. You hissed in pain. He was pulling at your hair so hard, you feared it was going to get ripped off.  _

 

_ “Don’t get your blood on my best tie.”  _

 

_ He put a claw to your throat. You don’t look down. You don’t show fear. Instead you kept your eyes straight on him. If you were going to die now, at least you put up an honorable fight. You wanted to at go out, without pleading or begging, but looking at death straight in the fucking face. He was silent for a moment.  _

 

_ “I’m feeling charitable today.” Black Hat finally said. He released you, and threw you on the floor. “I already got what I wanted here. You just happened to be a nuisance.” He leaned down, and his smile grew impossibly wider. You glared back, ignoring the pain. God you wished you could punch that smile off his face.  _

 

_ “Tell the rest of the Heroes’ League this, little mortal: ‘Don’t ever get comfortable. You all may think you can protect this wretched city, this wretched planet, but my rampage today proves otherwise. I am Chaos manifested, a power beyond your greatest and miniscule human imaginations. I can wipe this sad little planet off the face of this galaxy, if I so wish, and you mortals are under my very thumb. Remember this.” _

 

_ You grind your teeth. _

 

_ “How the fuck do you expect me to remember all of that?” _

 

_ Black Hat chuckled slowly. _

 

_ “Oh, it doesn’t matter. You’re proof of my crime today. No need to thank me, mortal. I graciously give you another day to live.” _

 

_ Before you could scream another curse at him, Black Hat dissipated into the shadows.  _

 

_ When you came back to reality, your nails were digging into your palms so hard, they nearly drew blood. Graciously? Graciously? Is that what he really thought? You punched the floor and let out a scream. He could’ve easily killed you a week ago, and he damn well knew that. Everyone does. The fact that he chose to keep you alive, was a taunt in itself. Each day you had to live, was mockery from his end.  _

 

_ You hated it. Hated him. Hate burned in your chest, like you never felt before.  _

 

_ Shakily, you get to your feet.  _

 

_ “DOMINO,” You called out, and grabbed your staff. You nearly stumbled, but through sheer will you stayed on your feet. “Activate the Expert Training Course.” _

 

_ “ACTIVATING EXPERT COURSE.” _

 

_ You get into your fighting stance, and charged at the first AI Enemy that materialized into being. You speared it right through its core. You spun around, and smacked another AI Enemy on its head. It stumbled backwards. You let out a battle cry, and stabbed it through the stomach. Adrenaline pumped through your veins. You hardly felt anything anymore. Only one thing was on your mind.  _

 

_ You were going to take back your right to live, with your bare hands. You were going to get revenge. You were going to  _ kill  _ Black Hat.  _

 

_ You were going to make him regret the day he didn’t kill you. _

* * *

 

If Flug wasn’t going to murder Demencia in cold blood, a migraine will kill him first.

 

Actually, he can only  _ wish  _ a migraine would kill him. For three hours straight, he had to drive Demencia through Hat State, picking up deliveries and delivering weapons, all the while listening to her  _ horrid  _ iTunes playlist. Nothing but musical garbage, if you could even call screamo and anime openings ‘music.’ Right now, they’ve been listening to same damned anime opening  _ on loop _ for half an hour straight. Flug can barely hear his own thoughts - 

 

“ _...sonzaikan ten-ten shouwakusei, butsukatte tokemashita bouzen, ooi ni utatte SHIRENJAAAAAAAAAAA~!” _ Demencia screams off-key with the lyrics. She isn’t even pronouncing any of the words correctly! And did she have to sing right next to his _ fucking ears _ ?

 

“WE’VE BEEN LISTENING TO THE SAME SONG FOR  _ THIRTY-THREE MINUTES! _ ” Flug explodes, nearly swerving off the road. Self preservation kicks in, and he drives back on course. Damn, he should’ve driven off completely. It might’ve killed both of them and put him out of this misery. Only the sweet release of death can give him hope at this point…

 

“Oh come oooooon, Flug, this is sooo catchy!” Demencia says, kicking her legs up on the dashboard. He swore he felt a vein pop in his neck. 

 

“ _ Arrive at destination.” _ A pleasant AI voice announces. Thank fucking heavens. Maybe there’s a cruel god after all. Flug nearly sobs from relief. He can finally get out of the car, away from Demencia’s horrible perfume scent and her terrible music. He parks the car, and quickly gets out. Demencia follows likewise, and slams the door so hard, it nearly shattered the window. 

 

“ _ DEMENCIA! _ ” Flug screeches, close to tearing the paper bag from his face.

 

She giggles. 

 

“Whoopsies, sorry not sorry!” At least she was being honest.

 

“Let’s get this over with…” Flug mutters under his breath, and takes out a bloody bandage and his portable black light detector. “You know what to do.” He lifts the bandage to Demencia’s nose. She takes ina good, deep whiff, as if snorting coke. He bristles in disgust. 

 

“Mmmh, they smell like cotton candy!”

 

“Just smell out a trail already.”

 

Cackling, Demencia smacks her face into the gravelly ground. She takes in another whiff. 

 

“HmmmMMMM, wait -” She sniffs thoughtfully. “Think I got something!”

 

Without warning, Demencia darts off into the trees. 

 

“Demencia!” Flug shouts after her. Frustrated, he locks the car. “We better have find something, or the boss will skin us alive…” He mutters, and takes off after Demencia’s lead.

* * *

 

When were those two idiots going to come back? Impatient, Black Hat taps the rim of his wine glass. From what the doctor told him so far, it seemed his earlier suspicions were correct.

 

Someone made you disappear. People that you called, ‘white coats’, apparently. This made Black Hat think immediately of scientists, similar to Dr. Flug. That meant these white coats were either their own organization, or are possibly working for another power.

 

_ Another villain? _ Black Hat mused for a moment, looking into his murky drink. Likely, but the villain community knew better than to go after you. After all, you are  _ his _ dear Hero, and therefore  _ his _ property. Some unfortunate villains learned their lessons after the first few times they succeeded in harming you...and they made for some good wine. Black Hat laughs to himself darkly, taking one last sip of his ‘wine.’ Salty, coppery, and a tad sweet. Just the way he likes it. 

 

Finishing his glass, he sets it on the table, and strolls to the window. He gazes out, lost in thought. When Dr. Flug gets back, he ought to have the man scan through the villains’ database for suspects. They can’t leave anything unturned.  _ Perhaps an anti-hero or vigilante. Those lot do love to do dirty work in the same of ‘justice.’  _ Black Hat scoffs just at thinking about them.  _ Government officials. A civilian criminal. Underground black market… _ Endless suspects and possibilities run through the villain’s head. 

 

It seems anyone was responsible for your disappearance. You were a famed superhero, and of course you made many enemies down the road. 

 

_ I have more than enough time and resources _ . Black Hat smirks, triumphant. It’ll be a man hunt, for sure, but he isn’t the greatest villain in existence for nothing. He’ll find those who dared to make you disappear. He’s sure of it. 

 

Then, through his mind’s eyes, he sees a fuzzy image of you walking down the hallway. You’re awake already? Excellent. He ought to greet you a good morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed. Please leave a review! ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo yeah...i'm kind of leaving 'the beautiful and cruel' on an unofficial hiatus. my bad y'all. i just felt like creating a new project - a project with ANGST and DRAMA and FEELS. i hope you'll enjoying reading this story! please leave a comment sharing your thoughts!
> 
> edit: also to y'all who found this story on ao3, check out my tumblr blog! go to @villainous-love, and shoot me a hello!


End file.
